


Two Truths and One Lie

by zeinab1d



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha!Magnus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Alec, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Alec Lightwood, Sad Alec Lightwood, agnst, but not really, how do yall do it, mpreg!alec, tagging is so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeinab1d/pseuds/zeinab1d
Summary: Alec is pregnant and happy as fuck. He can't wait to tell his boyfr-Well, shit, his boyfriend never really said he wanted children.





	Two Truths and One Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I live for mpreg Alec Lightwood ꈍ .̮ ꈍ  
> sue me.

Alec has been pacing around in his loft for hours. He is currently waiting for his boyfriend to get back from an important meeting with a client. Don't get him wrong, though. His life is by no means ordinary. 

Well, let's start from the top. 

Alec is a shadowhunter. Not any shadowhunter, though. He's a Lightwood. A family of notable shadowhunters. A family of strong alphas. See, this is has troubled Alec for so long. Alec isn't an alpha.

He's an omega, which shocked, frankly speaking, his entire family. In the past, omegas have been treated poorly. They were considered low species. The fact that Alec is a gay omega hasn't exactly helped his situation, because homosexuality has been frowned upon in his community. Alec has struggled for years. 

However, he has proved himself stronger, more intelligent, and better than anyone daring to insult his orientation. Eventually, his family has accepted him as he is, because come on, Alec is an actual blessing walking this faulty earth. 

Though, Alec would never have learned to love himself if it hasn't been for one certain Magnus Bane.  
Oh, that amazing warlock.

He has met Alec when he has been an insecure & closeted teenager. He has picked up the pieces people shattered of Alec, and he has pieced him back together. That has been almost four years ago. Needless to say, Magnus is an alpha warlock.  
To be completely honest, Alec owes his development as a person to that glittery boyfriend of his. Alec loves Magnus with all his heart. However, Alec is now at complete lost, because he doesn't know how to approach his boyfriend and discuss a very serious matter. 

You see, Alec is pregnant. 

The topic of children isn't exactly what Magnus likes to discuss, at all. Magnus hasn't explicitly stated that he doesn't want a family with Alec, but he hasn't exactly stated the opposite either. 

They have been together for three years, and somehow, they have managed to not get Alec pregnant, seeing as they're not ready for a family, not yet. At least this is what Magnus always says. 

Then on Alec's very recent heat they have broken that rule. Magnus hasn't thought much of it, not really. However, Alec has suspected it. He has taken so many tests now. They all confirm the same answer. 

Alec is pregnant, with Magnus' pup. 

Oh, how he loves this pup already. He is afraid, though, of Magnus' reaction. 

What will Magnus think? 

Will he break up with Alec? 

Will he try to make Alec miscarry? 

No, no, no, Magnus isn't like this, Alec thinks. He will never does such a thing to me, to our child, Alec comforts himself. Alec is so determined on telling Magnus about his pregnancy tonight. He prays to the angel that Magnus accepts it. 

Otherwise, things will really go down hill.  
\--  
It's one hour later when Alec smells his alpha's scent. Alec has been curled up on the sofa sleeping, since he has gotten tired of pacing around. The intense smell wakes him up.  


“Hey there, sleepyhead.” Magnus smiles brightly at him. He's kneeling down by the couch.  


“You're late.” Alec scoffs, but leans down to peck Magnus on the lips.  
“Well, let me make it up to you. I'll make your favorite dish for dinner.” Says Magnus.  
“If by making you mean stealing it from that restaurant in freaking Italy, then by all means.” Alec smiles and gets up from the couch, leaning besides Magnus on the floor.  
“Alexander, darling, it's you who loves spaghetti, and it's also you who refuses to eat any spaghetti, which is not made in that restaurant in freaking Italy.” Magnus gently fires back.  
“It's not my fault you spoil me too much.” Alec just shrugs.  
“Well, what an alpha would I be if I don't spoil my amazing little omega?” Magnus proceeds to pepper Alec's face with kisses, until Alec is giggling mess.  
“Alright, go wash up. I'll pour us a drink.” Alec gets up and lefts up Magnus off the floor along.  
“You're the best, Alexander.” Magnus pecks Alec's cheeck, and disappears into their bedroom.  
“Right back at you.” He shouts so that Magnus can hear him.  
\--  
Alec and Magnus are sitting on a sofa watching a show, which Alec is not really paying any attention to. Magnus has an arm over Alec's shoulder. Alec decides to break this comfortable peace, and just spill the beans.  
“Hey, Magnus.” Alec positions himself to be facing Magnus.  
“Yeah, darling.” Magnus doesn't even look at Alec. Alec gulps visibly, but doesn't back down.  
“Let's play a game of two truths and one lie.” Magnus does look at him.  
“Really?” He inquires.  
“Yes.” Alec tries to shrug casually.  
“Anything for my big bad shadowhunter.” Magnus smiles and positions himself to be facing Alec as well. Alec takes a deep breath.  
You can do it, he thinks. This is just Magnus, he reminds himself.  
“So, here we go. You love me, and I love you.” Magnus smirks and waits for the obvious lie.  
“And I'm not pregnant.” Alec deadpans.  
It takes Magnus more than he likes to admit to process what Alec has said.  
“You're pregnant.” It comes off more like a question.  
Perhaps a tiny part of Alec regrets telling his alpha this piece of news.  
However, all his doubts and regrets are replaced with overwhelming joy when Magnus scoops him up in his arms and spins him around in the air.  
“My baby, my darling, my omega,” Magnus puts Alec so gently on the couch, and kneels in front of him.  
“I'm gonna be a daddy, and you're going to be a mommy.” Alec wants to punch Magnus, because seriously? Mommy? It hits Alec all of a sudden that Magnus hasn't run for the hills.  
“Magnus, are you happy?” He asks, not meeting his alpha's eyes.  
“Of course, darling.” Alec still can't face him.  
“Darling, look at me please?” Alec slowly lefts his gaze to meet Magnus'.  
“Darling, why wouldn't I?”  
“Because....We never--everytime we--you—”  
“Alec, you're seriously not making sense. I'm worried about your brain cells right now.” Magnus deadpans.  
“Okay, alright, we have never discussed children. Everytime I try to bring it up, you change the topic. It has made me feel like, you know, that you don't children with me.” he whispers the last part.  
Magnus' expression is one of pure shock.  
“My baby, my darling, I'm so so so sorry for making you think that. Of course I want children with you.” Magnus reaches a hand to caress Alec's face.  
“Then why?” There's a hint of frustration in his voice.  
“Oh, Alexander, I have always felt like I wouldn't be a good father. You know how my father and step-father have abused me.” Alec nods silently.  
“I have always feared that I might--just might be the slightest monstrous with my children. I don't want to turn into a monster, who treats his children like shit. I would rather have no children at all than stand the look of hurt my own offspring would give me if I hurt them.” Magnus releases a breath he doesn't realize he has been holding.  


“Magnus, I'm so sorry you have had to go through these terrible thoughts.” He kneels down on the floor next to his alpha.  


“You're not them, Magnus. You're not a monster, not at all. You're going to be the best daddy ever, alpha.” He presses a soft chaste peck to Magnus' lips.  
“No.” What? Is Alec hearing him properly?  
“I'm not gonna be a daddy.” Alec visibly gasps.  
“I'm gonna be a papa. I like the sound of it better.” He breaks into laughter, and rolls on the floor.  
“You--I hate you, Magnus Bane, hate you with passion.” Alec stands up and leaves to the kitchen. He seriously needs a glass of water.  
“Darling, come on. It wasn't that bad.” Magnus chases after him. He wraps his arms around his omega when he reaches him.  
“You're impossible, but I love you.”  
“I love you too, both of you, so much.” He presses a kiss to Alec's belly then his lips.  
\--  
Later this night, Magnus sleeps with his arm draped over Alec's body—nothing unusual from their night cuddles. Well, except that the alpha has his hand pressed firmly on Alec's belly, protecting the love of his life and the life they have created. 

**Author's Note:**

> On a second note, I live for alpha/beta/omega fics tbfh （☆ω☆*）( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
